Power Within
by bluepandaninja
Summary: Kim made the mistake of thinking she was normal. First fanfic. I own the cover image. Rated T to be safe. Kim/Jack, Jerry/OC OC/OC OC/OC (Wow... that's a lot of OCs huh?) Read&Review Writing the next chapter as you read :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot**

* * *

Kim woke up with a start as she frantically looked around only to be greeted with the grey and purple colours of her bedroom walls. Rubbing her doe brown eyes she hoisted herself on one elbow and tiredly picked up her phone and checked the time. _3:42. Great, just great_. She thought.

She had been having these dreams (well more like nightmares) every night ever since her 14th birthday. She had always thought nothing of them but they definitely creeped her out.

It has only been about a week since her birthday, only a week since she had the dreams, only a week since her family had moved. She had not left the house that week at all so nobody other than her family knew that she was there. Everyone else thought that just her mother and father were the only ones living in their cosy, warm house.

Still hoisted up on her elbow she let a yawn slip out of her mouth as her eyes struggled to stay open. Soon enough she hit the bed and her eyes shut tight hoping the nightmares wouldn't happen again.

What she failed to notice was two figures perched outside her window with glowing gold eyes.

"Is she the one?" The male figure asked. "She radiates a strong power. Even stronger than _him_. We must get her on our side before he finds out her magnificent power and tries to manipulate her." The female figure stated.

If Kim thought she was normal, she was dead wrong.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry about the short chapter**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the end of summer break. Moms were hustling and bustling around dragging their kids to stationary stores for school. Teenagers were rushing around trying to find the perfect back-to-school clothes while dads were complaining about why they took so long in one shop.

Amongst those people Kim and her dad were being dragged around by a control freak Kim has known as her mother. She muttered words under her breath. Kim could only make out a few like _Stupid school _and _Should of come here earlier. _"Relax Livy, we have time. It's not like it's the end of the world." Kim's dad assured her softly. Olivia –Kim's mom– scoffed at her husband. "Sure Leo, like we have time school starts in two days there is no way we are going to get everything we need today. I told you that we should have moved earlier to prevent this- but look what's happening? The thing I didn't want to happen." Olivia lectured, her Australian accent peaking through. "Whatever, lets just get what we need and get out of here." Kim grumbled as she shuffled towards the stationary shop. Her mother and father shared worried glances towards each other and back to her daughter. She was always excited to get new stuff no matter how odd it may seem, but ever since her birthday she was not like herself. Her parents thought it was probably because her birthday party was more of a house warming party and no one paid any attention to her as if she didn't exist. But there was that little voice in the back of their heads telling them something that they couldn't and wouldn't believe. Pushing that thought aside they gathered themselves up quickly and hurried after their only daughter.`

* * *

Across the way in a nearby cafe the figures that had been outside Kim's window were sitting down secretly watching them while sipping their lattes. "Can we just tell her?" The male figure asked. "No Keith. We must wait until the time is right." The female figure snapped. "But Aoife... it feels like we are stalking her." Keith complained. "Soon. We'll tell her. Soon..." Aoife trailed off. It did feel a bit weird for her but there was no reason why they could not fail this quest. It was stressing them both out and it made them even more stressed since Kim had became a bit paranoid about her dreams.

* * *

Back inside the stationary shop known as 'stationary stop', Kim was carelessly dragging her finger along the shelves looking for new pens and pencils.

She abruptly stopped when she took sight of a pen that had the words '_The strength of the wolf is the pack.'_ She picked up the pen and stared at it in awe. Most people would've just threw it back but for some reason Kim felt drawn to this, like it was made for her, waiting for her.

She inspected it closely before seeing a blur fly past her in the reflection of the pen. She pivoted as fast she could and scanned up and down the aisle. _It's just your imagination Kim_, she thought, _those stupid dreams are m__essing with your head. _She shook her head pen still in hand and trudged away her tiredness hitting her like a hurricane.

"Wait, Kim!" She heard someone exclaim.

_Probably mom_ she thought grumpily. She really didn't want someone telling her what she can and can't get, it made her feel like she was six. Exasperated she came to a halt and waited for her parents.

When her parents finally caught up to her, she was focusing back on the pen she had recently positioned on its side. They noticed the attention she was giving to the pen and decided to purchase it for her.

* * *

After hours of shopping Kim and her parents finally arrived home, exhausted.

"Why'd we have to go? It was _so_ boring." Kim complained while Leo –Kim's dad– murmured in agreement. "Stop complaining we got what we need. Now dinner will be ready in a few." Olivia stated gently.

Kim sluggishly walked down the stairs towards the dining room to see what she was having for dinner. As she sat down in what would be her usual seat she started thinking about the shape that flew past her in the shop. _It's probably just fragment of my imagination._ She thought. _But why did it feel and look just so real._ She was brought out of her thoughts when a plate full of delicious food was gently place in front of her on the oak wood table.

"Here you go Kim." Olivia said.

Kim ate in silence with the occasional response when her parents asked her a question. She was about to drift to day dream when her dad had brought out of it.

"Kim."

"Kiiiiim."

"KIM!"

Kim jumped up in surprise and answered with a groggy "Yeah."

"Are you okay? Because you don't seem like yourself now-a-days. Is everything alright?" Leo asked caringly for her daughter. Kim nodded silently and announced she was going to bed.

She changed into her pajamas and picked out a book from her book shelf. '_The Philosopher and the red ruby'_ read the title.

She climbed into her queen sized bed and turned on a lamp as she turned off the light. Opening the book she got the feeling she was being watched but shrugged it off and got nose stuck into her book wandering what would happen at school in two days.

* * *

**A.N: At least this chapter is longer than the other one. Jack will definitely ****be in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can and... yeah. Until next time :) Aoife is an Irish name that means beautiful radiant joyful :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 2

**Replies to reviews**

**Nydroj: **Thank-you! I'm very glad you liked it :)

**Guest: **Wow! Thank-you for that amazing review! Who knows when she'll find out?... oh I will heh... You will just have to find out... Maybe it is... Maybe it isn't...(LOL) :)

**PiperMcleanAndJasonGrace: **Thank-you! I'm looking forward for you to reading this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot**

* * *

The next day went by in a flash and before you knew it, Kim was getting ready for her first day at a new school. She put on a tie-dye top that says _I love you_ and on the back it says _to the moon and back_, dark blue skinny jeans and pink sunken in purple converse*. She had her wavy hair down except two bits of hair put in plats on both sides.

She scanned her surroundings as she nervously glanced around the grounds as if waiting for something to come out and grab her.

Picking up herself she strolled into the building admiring the architecture and visualizing what she could do to improve the look of the place to make it look more homey.

Apparently she wasn't looking fully where she was going and crashed into something. Her bag fell open and all the contents spilled out.

"Sorry." The person apologized whist helping her. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no." She waved it off. "It was my fault, you see I'm new here and I was admiring the architecture and- yeah I know that sounds a bit nerdy. But yeah- I'm really really so so so so so so sorry."

She rambled on but was cut off by the mysterious stranger. "Its okay then, I guess. I'm Jack." Jack introduced.

"Kim." Kim stated.

"So do ya need any help finding any of your classes?" Jack asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Umm... yeah. Can you help find uh... room 242 Classic Literature with Mrs. Dobbs?" Kim played with the lightning bolt charm on her charm bracelet a habit she had when she was nervous. "Sure."

Together they casually strolled down the halls looking for the room they both have. They arrived at the class two minutes late so everyone's eyes were on them.

"Jackson, why are you late?" Mrs. Dobbs asked warningly since she didn't see Kim behind him. "Showing the student around." Jack answered simply. "Well where is the new student?" Mrs. Dobbs pressed on.

Kim poked her head out behind Jack's shoulder, startling everyone. She smiled sheepishly and introduced herself. Mrs. Dobb instructed Kim to sit next to Jack. As she walked to her new seat she felt eyes on her but not from the class. It was the type of feeling when she would wake up from a dream and feel two pairs of eyes on. She glanced outside to see two pairs of eyes. She turned away for about a second before realizing what she saw and turned around fast to see nothing but a long green field that had connected with the nearby woods.

"Okay so today we'll be learning about..." The teacher droned on about some Egyptian god and how he was so important that they sacrificed more than all the other Egyptian god or goddess. Everyone was rather intrigued by this type of thing, but Kim knew everything about Egyptian, Roman, Irish and Greek myths.

If she could, she would be the one teacher not some old hag that read this stuff from a book. Kim had actually been to those places and was part Greek and Irish (her dad was half Irish half Greek). Nobody knew that stuff better than she did (except the people that had probably lived through it, but she didn't think that that would be possible, she thought that they were just basically fairy-tales. Nothing real).

She was brought out of her thoughts -again- by the teacher calling her. "Yeah." She mumbled. "Who was the husband of Isis? What was their child's name and what was he/she the god/goddess of?" Mrs. Dobbs asked eyeing her as if to see if she would blow up.

"Osiris was the husband of Isis and also her brother, their child's name was Ra and he was god of the sun." Kim stated simply before turning her attention back outside the window trying to see if the eyes would show up again.

Mrs. Dobbs stood there shocked. Not that many people could answered that that fast. It was like she had been waiting for that question yet she hadn't paid any attention to what she was teaching. Still in a confused state Mrs. Dobbs walked back up to her desk and gingerly took a sip of her decaf coffee and half-heartedly finished the lesson.

Lunch came sooner than expected so right now Kim was walking down the stairs to the cafeteria when Jack came running down shouting "Wait! Wait!". When Jack caught up and had caught his breath he stared at her dumbfounded. "H-how did you...? A-and... sh-she b-but you... Huh?" Jack stammered. "I lived in Egypt for a year and had to listen my parents nag about the gods and all so it got stuck in my head but I think it's interesting. I know nerdy again." Kim explained. "Oh. Cool. So ya wanna go get something to eat? Cause those classes were the easy ones. After lunch they are really extremely hard. Unless you're like super smart." "Sure".

They walked and walked until the came up to two blue and gold doors and on the middle in big bold black letters says _cafeteria_. Together they pushed open the doors and crept in but that didn't go unnoticed by the other students. Everyone stared at them for about a minute or so before turning back to the slop that the school calls food. As Kim and Jack walked towards the food line Kim could hear people whispering since she had super intense hearing skills (seriously she has ears like a bat's). She could make out a few like 'Who is she?' and 'What's she doing with him? She should be with us?' But the strangest one she heard was; 'Soon. We'll tell her. Not now!' It confused her as to who said that but there were too many people in the large room for her to locate where the voice had come from.

Shrugging it off she went back to Jack, tray in hand as she scanned over the food. Nothing looked actually edible so Kim decided to go for an apple -her favorite fruit- and some orange juice.

Thanking the lunch lady, Kim scanned over the room trying to find an empty lunch table so she could try and get some sleep. With no such luck she gave a disappointed sigh. Jack waved her over to his table which was full except the seat next to him. Three seats were taken by three boys (one being Jack of course) and two seats were taken by two girls.

Forcing a smile on her face she sauntered over to Jack's table. "Hey!" Jack greeted happily. "Hey." She smiled a genuine smile towards his happiness._ How one person could be so happy? I have no idea._ But that was what she liked about him (as a friend of course).

"Kim these are my friends, Jerry, Jason, Kelli and my twin sister Kayla. Guys this is Kim. She's new and totally threw Mrs. Dobbs a worth for her money." Jack introduced. Kim nodded in a 'sup kind of way. "Hi", "Hey", "'Sup" and "'Ello" she got in return. "So how's school so far? Boring I bet ya." Kelli asked/said in an Australian accent. _Just like mom's accent. I wonder... _

The more she looked at Kelli the more she started to look like the image of her mom. Same chestnut brown hair as her mom (with the exception of a white strip of hair) whereas Kim has strawberry blonde hair (that came from her father) with some strips of a magnificent shade of red, ocean blue, light green and snow white (but that was the way she born like). Same beautiful doe brown eyes (like the whole family). The only difference is that Kelli was younger and had a little freckle under her left eye. Kim made a mental note to see if her parents didn't secretly have another child and didn't tell her about it.

"Yeah pretty much boring." Kim waved dismissively.

They talked till the end of lunch. As Kim walked away from the table to throw away the core of her apple, Kelli ran up to her and skidded to a halt. "Hey, I was wandering what was your phone number so we can hang out some time?" Kelli asked buzzing with excitement. "Sure." Kim answered with a warm smile.

"Here's everyone else's numbers too!" Kelli added in all of their phone numbers for Kim's and waved goodbye.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aye at least it was longer (insert awkward laugh here) So yeah If you guys could... could ya's follow my fanfic account on instagram (if ya want to of course) its bluepanda_ninja. So yeah... (I'm so awkward and yet I could delete this A.N but I don't... yeah that's me awkward)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 3

**Replies to Review:**

**BearKick15: **I'm glad you liked it.

**A.N: Any ideas for a new OC to be... well if you read it you would understand why I need a new OC you can type it up (or whatever you call it) in the review box thingy. I will give everyone who does a shout out. These traits (whatever) have to be in it: (This will also be an example)**

**Name: **Jason White (example. Already a character in this story)

**Hair color: **Dirty blonde (example)

**Eye color: **Kaleidoscope like (example)

**Height: **5'5 (example)

**Style:** He's the _ guy. His style consists of yada yada yada yada (I'm not bothered to do that)

**Personality: **He _ yada yada yada blah blah keep going keep going keep going (Or that)

**Sports: **He's blah blah blah (You can't make me!)

**If you could that would be amazing :) Any ways on to the Disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot. (I think I have already established that...) **

* * *

Kim was walking home and still couldn't believe at how much Kelli and her mom looked alike.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the rustling of a bush across the deserted road until she saw it moving.

Without thinking she stalked up to bush trying to catch a glimpse of what was in the bush. She pushed aside the leaves and saw a girl around maybe around fifteen? sixteen?

Kim let out a scream and stumbled back when she noticed the girl's gold eyes glowing as she turned girl scanned around trying to find the source of the scream when her eyes landed on the frightened blonde on the pavement.

Abruptly the girl exited out of the bush to reveal light red hair with a strip of dark red on the right side of her head. "Please don't scream." The girl pleaded. Kim silently nodded, a hundred questions buzzing through her mind. "I'm Aoife Maher." She introduced. _Obviously Irish_ Kim thought. "I'm Kim-" She started to say but Aoife cut her off. "Crawford. I know, I know." Kim was a bit freaked out that this girl knew her name. What else could she know?

"We need your help." Aoife finally stated firmly. "What? Why me? Who's we?" Kim asked desperately trying to find answers. Ignoring her questions, Aoife went on. "Only the power of six can help us. Air. Fire. Water. Earth. Ice. And the power of all."

"What's that have to do with me?" Kim asked in a whiny tone since she still hasn't gotten any full answers to her questions. "You will know soon my friend. The six of will shall fight the dark on top of the highest hill. They cant escape their destiny now. The one with power shall wear the crown." Aoife continued (couldn't come up with anything better).

"W-what does... what does that mean?" Kim asked exasperated. She was sick and tired of all these riddles. It was really getting to her.

Aoife lifted her head slightly changing her gaze towards the dark, stormy clouds. _That's odd_, Kim thought, _they weren't like that before._ "I must go now. But we will be seeing more of each other. Just remember not to get killed." And with that Aoife was gone leaving a gust of hot air behind.

Kim stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Finally she snapped out of her daze and continued walking home.

She felt a cold chill run own her spine as she noticed the dark clouds going darker (if that's even possible). She heard a dark laugh come from the darkest cloud which was right above her.

"You can't escape it. You can't control it." A mysterious voice said laughing darkly. "Who- who are you?!" Kim demanded with a new-found confidence.

"Your worst nightmare. Boo." The voice whispered.

Kim screamed as she saw a lightning bolt hurling towards her. She dodged it barely. "Just remember not to get killed." Aoife's voice whispered in the back of her mind. _So that's what she meant._ With that though she ran as fast as her two legs could carry her taking a few sharp turns here and there, trying to get home as fast as she could to be away from that... thing.

* * *

She had arrived home about 10 minutes of running. She burst through the door and slammed it shut.

She leaned against it back ways panting heavily with her hands spread out across the door. Quite timidly she put her eye to the peep-hole to see if the voice/person was there.

When she saw that nothing was there she released a breath of relief and turned around carelessly and jumped back when she saw her parents standing in front of her, grinning wildly (Which never really happens before, unless they have very big or exciting news)

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kim asked cautiously.

Her parents said nothing just continued to smile at her and it was starting to creep her out.

After about a minute of her parents staring and grinning at her and her staring back looking confused, Kim decided to break the silence. "Stop staring and tell what's going on!" She exclaimed.

Her parent's snapped out of it and her mom asked her in a sing-song voice, "Did you make any friends at school today?"

"Uh yeah I guess...why?" Kim asked hesitantly. "Oh no reason..." Her dad trailed off. "Any ways... there's someone here to see you!" Her mom cheered.

"Who?" Kim asked. Her parents just motioned her to go into the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she saw the person she'd thought she'd never see again.

* * *

**A.N: Oooh Cliffhanger. Sorry if it was short or bad I kinda have a bit of writers block (A.K.A my worst nightmare) So let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. Also if you have any good stories let me know in the review box 'cause I would love to red your stories too. So...(insert awkward silence here) Until next time :)**

** R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's me I just want to say before I start this chapter I would really love it if you guys could check out my other story Its called Don't believe everything you see and it's a Kickin' It PJO Crossover and it took ages for me to write it so if you could review on it that would be amazing thanks so much! 

Shout out to: Guest and PiperMcleanAndJasonGrace

**Replies To Review:**

**BearKick15: So happy you liked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot. And my OCs (I almost forgot about them...oops?)**

* * *

**Previously on Power Within**

"We need your help."Aoife stated firmly./"You cant escape it. You cant control it." A mysterious voice said./"There's someone here to see you!" Her mom cheered./"Who?" Kim asked./She saw the person she'd never thought she'd see again.

**Now:**

* * *

"Taylor!" Kim screamed and leaped into his arms. "Hey there Kim-Kat!" Taylor greeted hugging her back. "I thought you were in Scotland." Kim mumbled to her cousin through his neck. "I missed my favorite cuz. Is that a crime?" Taylor joked. "Maybe..." Kim played along. Taylor showed signs of mock hurt. "I am offended!" He mocked.

"How about you and Taylor go to the mall?" Olivia suggested. "I don't real-" Taylor started to say but Kim cut him off. "Of course. Love ya. Bye!" She dragged Taylor out of the house (literally). "Why'd ya do that? You know I hate the mall." Taylor asked. "'Cause there's this really cool restaurant I wanna show ya." Kim said in a weird voice. "How would you know?" Taylor asked not buying it. "My friends told me about it. Come on!" She defended.

After ages of arguing Kim finally persuaded Taylor to come with her to the mall (even though it did involve punching him a few...several times...). They casually strolled towards the food-court with the 'supposed' restaurant was. Kim scanned the place until her eyes landed on a restaurant. It had a red background and said Falafel Phil's. Grabbing Taylor's arm they skipped (well she skipped. Taylor stumbled) into the restaurant.

A man with bushy eyebrows came up to them in a yellow t-shirt with a black apron strapped around his wait and neck. "Hello and welcome to my restaurant." The man greeted in a funny strong accent that Kim couldn't put her finger on. "Hey and uh... thanks... I guess..." Kim trailed off. "Please, please, sit, sit." He kindly overly excitedly instructed with a smile on his face :) "Okay then" Kim smiled. "Can I have a number 7?" She asked. "Yes o course, of course. And for the man in the black leather jacket..." "I'll have a number 9." Taylor ordered.

When Phil left the doors opened. Kim shifted her gaze to focus on the people that had just walked in. She recognized them as Jack, Jerry, Jason, Kelli and Kayla. They saw Kim and began to walk over to her. "Hey Kim!" Jack greeted with a smile. "Hey Jack." She greeted back. "Mind if we sit with you and your...friend?" Jack asked with his face showing a little bit of jealousy. "Sure."

The order it went from left to right (since they got a corner booth and those are large) was Taylor, Kim, Jack, Kayla, Jason, Kelli, Jerry. "So Kim...who are your friends?" Taylor glared at Jack being the overprotective cousin he is. "Oh. Taylor this is Jack, Kayla, Jason, Kelli and Jerry." She introduced. "Guys this is Taylor...my _cousin_." Kim put an emphasis on cousin, since she had seen the jealousy on his face when he asked if he could sit down with her and Taylor.

Jack's face showed relief and Kim giggled. "So...I've been meaning to ask you, do you know any good dojos around?" Kim asked Jack. "Yeah... we all actually go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I'm sure Rudy would be thrilled to have new students." Jack said. "What belt are you?" Kelli asked, her brown eyes swirling in curiosity. "Second degree black belt." They answered simply and went to the greasy food that had just been placed out in front of them. The five sat there, mouth wide open and eyes the size of golf balls. Kim noticed this and shifted a bit in her seat and asked "Why are you guys like that?" Snapping out of whatever they were thinking they regained their posture. "You _have _to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo." Jason stated. Taylor and Kim had a confused expression furrowing their eyebrows in sync (it looked pretty weird if you ask... one of the five he-he.)

After Kim and Taylor had finished their food, the five practically dragged them out of the restaurant, through the food-court and into a cosy but large enough dojo. "Rudy!" Jason yelled. "We have new students!" A man in his thirties (Rudy/**No it was Johnny Depp/**Just had to do that) came running out of what Kim guessed was his office. "New students new students YAY!" He cheered rushing toward Kim and Taylor shaking their hands vividly. "What belt are yous?" He asked us excitedly. "Um...we're both second degree black belts." I answered him. He stood there staring at us like Jack,Jerry,Kelli,Kayla and Jason had done in Falafel Phil's. Kim snapped her fingers in front of his face to wake hip up from his little... frozen state.

"Sorry here is your gi and yours." He handed them each a white gi with the Bobby Wasabi logo on the back of the gi.

Kim walked into the girl's locker room and started to change. When she finished tying the black belt also given to her by Rudy a bright red light blinded Kim for about a minute or so.

When her vision came back to her she was greeted with the red hair of no other than Aoife the one that has been here to so called protect her. "What are you doing here?" Kim half whispered/yelled. "You need to start training soon." Aoife stated. "Yeah I'm going there now." Kim said in a 'duh' voice. "Not that training. I will train you to achieve your greatness."Aoife explained quite calmly though you could obviously tell that she was a bit irritated and annoyed that Kim didn't know what she meant. "You will start training after your little training thing." Aoife stated. "It's called karate and I have stuff to do." Kim lied. She just really didn't want to be training again after this class. "Well you will cancel that stuff and meet me at the park. I will bring you to my special training grounds and you will practice there for ages until you master your choice of weapon perfectly. "And remember. I'm always watching." With that Aoife went on flames leaving as a dramatic exit.

Kim sighed as she trudged out of the locker room. Everyone else was either sparring, breaking boards or talking. Kim made her up to a dummy and started practicing some karate moves wondering what would happen at the park...

* * *

**A.N: I know I probably would have updated sooner but stupid school came back to haunt my life. Anyways I couldn't make this that long 'cause I still haven't done my homework (I hate my teacher for doing that.) So hope you guys liked it and... yeah. Until Next Time! :)**

**R  
**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 5

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Sunflowerdogs: Thanks for the Review and good luck on you story :)**

**BearKick15: Thanks for the review and Jack will be in this chapter :)**

**PiperMcleanAndJasonGrace: Thanks for the review :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**BearKick15**

**Sunflowerdogs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot (this gets VERY annoying some times!)**

* * *

Kim was walking down the path to the park trying to act casual, but wasn't doing a very good job. Slowing down when she saw a cloud of smoke. She realized that it was probably Aoife since all Kim saw out of Aoife's powers were fire and flames. She rushed towards the smoke to find a tree on fire. Panicking, she started running around trying to find Aoife when suddenly a flash of blue came out of no where, missing her by an inch, hitting the tree that was on fire.

Kim stared wide eyed at the frozen tree. She heard something or some one make noise and shifted around trying to see the source. Aoife came out wearing a smug and proud expression. A man around Aoife's age also came out a bit scared but yet confident. "W-w-what just happened?" Kim asked turning her head to Aoife, the guy and the now frozen tree. "Good work Keith." Aoife congratulated him, patting his back, which earns a groan from him. _Probably strong_. Kim thought.

"Remind me why you set the tree on fire?" Keith asked incredulously.

"'Cause, I know you couldn't resist stopping the fire from spreading so I had to do something to help you control your powers."

"But why?" he moaned.

"Because I say so!"

Kim stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, playing with the lightning bolt charm on her silver charm bracelet. Aoife finally realized that Kim was still standing there and introduced Keith and her, and explained what Keith's power was.

"Since you don't have a power yet...you will work on a weapon." Aoife stated walking over to huge elm tree and tapped on a certain place once and another place three times. The bark of the tree separated going down ways and showed a bunch of weapons. Guns to knifes, Swords to shields, Daggers to bows and arrows.

"Go ahead pick one." Aoife ushered Kim towards the tree. Kim hesitantly crept up to the tree and brushed her hand along the weapons until her hand stopped at a long bow and arrow with the words 'Is é an neart an mac tíre an phacáiste' carved into the side of the wooden bow.

Gingerly she picked up the bow and bag of arrows. She turned to face Aoife and Keith and found them grinning widely making it look like her parents. "STOP THAT!" Kim exclaimed not wanting to go into this again.

Aoife stopped grinning but kept a small smile on her face. "Good choice Kim. Now do you know how to use a bow and arrow?" Aoife asked. Kim didn't say anything but smirked before grabbing her bow and an arrow. She set it in place after taking an apple from her bag. She threw the apple in the air and shot the apple with her bow and arrow. It hit the apple through the middle and it landed in the middle of a tree. Kim smirked and said "Does that answer your question."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Kim. Before she knew it, she was waking up by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Lazily she got out of bed and got changed. She put on black skinny jeans, a mickey mouse top, a Bambi hoodie and boots. Sluggishly she walked down the stairs and ate her breakfast in silence.

As she made her way to school she caught a glimpse of her new friend Jason White chasing after a girl about 6'7 and had dark brown wavy/curly hair that ended mid-back. She chuckled to herself a bit and continued her way to school.

Kim made her way to her locker when someone ran up to her skidding to a halt. "Hey Kim!" Jack greeted with his usual lop-sided smile. Kim nodded to him in an acknowledging way with a small smile. For the first time since her birthday, she hadn't any of those terrifying night mares.

They walked to Kim's locker in silence when Jack asked, "Hey did ya know Jason's sister is comin' here starting today?"

"Really?" Kim asked in interest. She didn't know that Jason had a sister. _Hopefully she's nice_. She thought.

She grabbed her books from her locker and saw the girl that Jason had chased talking and laughing with him and Jerry. Together Kim and Jack made their way to Classic Literature.

* * *

The class flew by and the next class for all of them was history. Kim was a big fan of history, but it didn't stay that way for that long.

Kim, Jack, Kayla, Kelli, Jason and Jerry made their way to history. Luckily they got their before the bell rang. As they sat down and waited sitting next to each other Jack would sneak a glance over to Kim without her knowing and vice versa.

"Alright class!" A high pitched buzzing sound silenced the class. "My name is Ms. Kelly and I'll be your new substitute teacher!" (She's actually my teacher too. She is so bipolar and is so annoying. And don't tell her this...but she wears wayyyy to much make-up.) "Do this work sheet." She ordered handing out the sheets of paper.

Some kid in the back didn't have a pencil so he asked the kid beside him if he could borrow it. He was so quiet that Kim almost didn't hear him. Apparently Ms. Kelly did and decided to blow a fuse. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted across the room. "I asked for a pen since I didn't have one." The guy explained shaking a little since he had never heard of some one's voice that loud. "GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She boomed. The un-named kid scurried along to the principle's office while Ms. Kelly calmed down. The class was a bit freaked out at how fast a teacher's mood could change. "Okay today we will be learning about..." Kim tuned her out and focused on her doodle that she was secretly doing. When Kim looked down expecting to see scribbles she saw a flame, a wave, a snowflake, a sun, a tornado and a symbol in the middle that Kim didn't. Going down diagonally she ended up drawing two lightning bolts crossing each other like a 'x'.

* * *

School was finally over. As Kim was walking out of the building she bumped into some one and fell flat on the ground. "Sorry, let me help you with that." A kind gentle voice said. Kim looked up and saw the girl running away from Jason at the start of the day. Now that Kim was closer to her she noticed the girl's electric blue eyes swirling with kindness. "I'm Kim Crawford." Kim introduced sticking out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Diana," Diana shook her hand, "Diana White." _Oh, that makes more sense! *insert face palm here*_

* * *

**A.N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I got the idea of adding Ms. Kelly (A.K.A a fury A.N in a A.N: If you read the PJO series you would know what I'm talking about) 'cause she was always shouting at us then laughing at us. Seriously she's like mental! Until next time :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. AN: Please Read :)

**Sorry this isn't an update but I need some ideas oh and by the way you know that thing that was in the last chapter in the different language...well that means what it said on the pen (I told you... well someone that it could be important.)**

* * *

**Any ways I am getting off topic so please help me with this story. PM me your idea (If ya want) and I can give ya'll a shout out. So yeah...**

* * *

**Oh and... I might not be able to update that much since I have school and band and karate, snowboarding, surfing, soccer, and a whole lot of other stuff that I don't want to bore yo with. Anyways I also have a few ideas for other stories. A few are crossovers the others are just Kickin' It or whatever ones. I'll also do requests just not M rated 'cause I'm crap at that stuff. Okay so here are my ideas also it's like a vote thing as well. So here it goes;**

* * *

**1: Jack is a troubled child. His mom died and his dad is abusive. Eddie, Milton and Jerry his bests buds are always there for him. He's just about to give up when new girl 'military brat' Kim Crawford moves in a few houses down, who is facing a much more horrible life, since she only has her uncle and she also has to work at night as well as go to school too. Can Jack and Kim save each other?**

* * *

**2: Kim is a shy girl who has a massive passion for singing. Everyone calls her a mute. When Kim writes an amazing song and sings it to her only and bestest friends. But someone else hears, Bad Boy Jack Brewer and his best friend Jerry Martinez. Can Jack and Jerry find the mysterious person? (since they don't see. Just hear.)**

* * *

**3: A war is going on between The B D and the rebels. Kim is just passing through the town of Seaford and is caught up in the middle between the war. No matter how hard she tries, she just can't end the war. The rebel leader's second in command falls for her and do whatever he can to make her his. Same with the B D.**

* * *

**4: Kim has a double life. Her real name is Skylar Lewis. She has to hide the fact that her parents are monster hunters and it's hard with bad boy Jack Brewer trying to find out why she is so secretive and mysterious. But that's what intrigues him. **

* * *

**5: Kim was born in the Moores (fairy land) and was born wingless. Her real parents decided to let her live a normal life so bring her to a human, Rudy. He watches her grow up in beauty and grace. On her 14th birthday he decides to let Kim go into the out side world but under his watchful eye. He asks he new girlfriend, Bethany Applebaum, also a teacher in the school to make sure Kim stays safe, since Bethany is a fairy but can hide her wings. When Kim joins the dojo, the guys are shocked to see a beautiful girl do karate.**

* * *

**So let me know what ya think again so sorry about this not being an update. I wish it was :( But I hope with your help the next one will be an update :) Until Next Time **


End file.
